1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a hair fastener. More particularly, to hair sticks comprising beads for connecting the hair sticks and for fastening hair there between.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to fasten their hair into various styles. One popular way to fasten hair is to use hair sticks. Hair sticks are effective, however, they are difficult to use because the user has to tightly wrap the hair around them and try to secure them into their hair. The current invention allows the user to secure two sticks in the hair at the same time and to easily secure the two sticks to the user's hair by attaching a bead to couple the sticks together.